Letters in a Jar
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Sirius wakes Remus up early to give him his Valentine's Day gift. Written for MoonyAndPadfoot's Valentine's day contest!


Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: This is for #MoonyAndPadfoot's Valentine's Day contest over on deviantart. The prompt was "**This Valentine's Day, Remus opened his eyes to see...**"

oO0Oo

Although Remus was awake, he refused to open his eyes. His alarm hadn't gone off yet, that meant that he had woken up before he needed to. There were a few things what could have caused him to awaken before his alarm made him, but his brain was still fuzzy from sleep and wouldn't come up with any good excuses.

He tried to make himself go back to sleep, but froze when he felt something move by his side.

Normally the thing would be Sirius, but last night he and James had been planning a prank on the Ravenclaws - "A nice change, right Prongs?" - and Remus was a notorious light sleeper. So, that meant Sirius would be sleeping in his own bed so he wouldn't wake him.

Remus tried to think logically about whatever was sharing his bed with him. The only thing his still fuzzy brain could come up with was he was sharing his bed with some dangerous creature that moved as quietly as a cat in slippers.

Summoning up his Gryffindor courage, Remus opened his eyes and was instantly relieved when he saw Padfoot with his front half resting on the bed beside him. "I was right," he mumbled to himself and reached over to pat the black dog on the head affectionately, "It _is_ a dangerous creature."

"Who're you calling a 'creature'?" Sirius asked, now in his human form. He still had his upper body resting on the mattress, but he leaned closer with a flirty smile. "Did you miss me last night?"

Remus rolled his eyes but he moved over so the other boy could lie beside him. "What're you doing at…_5 in the morning_!" Even though the alarm clock was half hidden beneath one of Sirius' socks, Remus could still see the hand pointing to the five.

"Shh…you'll wake the others." Remus scoffed lightly, knowing that an earthquake wouldn't wake either if the sleeping boys. Sirius leaned in closer so he was quietly whispering in his ear, making Remus shiver ever so slightly. "I've something for you for Valentine's Day."

"More sleep?" Remus asked, trying to not let Sirius see how much his closeness was affecting him. He watched at the other boy reached down and grabbed something off the floor. It was a fairly large box wrapped poorly in red paper, and when Remus looked closer at the decorative wrapping, he noticed there were little paw prints acting like the footprints on the Map. "Very creative, Padfoot."

Seeing as he was a chocoholic book-worm, Remus half expected his present to be either chocolate or another book. But he was surprised to see that it was neither. "Do you like it?" Sirius asked in an unusually nervous tone.

"What is it?" Remus whispered in awe as he picked the glass jar out of the box. It was filled with countless small pieces of paper; he could see that some were red with white writing while others were white with red writing on them. Suddenly, the jar was pulled out of his hand.

Sirius took the top of, setting the lid to the side and pulled out one of the slips of paper. Without looking at Remus, he handed it to him. Remus stared at him for a moment before taking the paper.

Once he touched it, the paper grew into roughly the size of the letters they sent to each other during the summer. It was a love letter from Sirius…

'_Dear Moony,_

_I know that I say this every day, but James is always telling me you can never say 'I love you' enough. And since he's been with Lily since the beginning of the year, he must be doing something right. Eh?_

_I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens between us, I'll always love you. There's nothing that you can ever do that could change that, even though I know you think otherwise._

_Sometimes you do things that make me think you're way too good for me. But then you'll do something even more amazing to remind me that we're perfect for each other. Remember how last week we were doing homework and you were actually doing it while I doodled? But then you looked at me and made me do it?_

_Yeah, it's when stuff like that happens.'_

Remus couldn't help but chuckle as he read that, knowing that Sirius was joking, but couldn't help but wonder if that's what he really felt sometimes. Instead of thinking about that even more, he finished reading the letter.

_'I got this for you 'cause I know I do a lot of things that make you think that I don't really love you. Every time that happens, you're supposed to open one of the letters and remember I do._

_So, can you stop reading the letter and tell me what you think? 'Cause if you think this is really sappy, I can always get you lots of chocolate instead._

_Love,_

_Sirius'_

Remus folded the letter slowly, highly aware of the stiff boy sitting next to him. "I don't like it, Padfoot," he said and forced the smile away when he saw Sirius' shoulders falls but he quickly continued. "I absolutely love it."

Sirius' head spun around so fast, he marveled at the fact he hadn't broken his neck at the force. "Really?"

"Really," Remus answered, setting the folded letter aside and pulled his boyfriend into a soft kiss which quickly became something much more intense due to Sirius' excitement. The only think stopping them from going any further was the jar of notes rolling off the bed and landed on the wooden floor.

"Did I mention the jar's unbreakable?" Sirius asked as both boys looked at the still intact jar. Remus just chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
